What if?
by m4tigers
Summary: Everyone gets fed up with Ichigo and Orihime and decide to make a plan to get them together. Ichihime


**Well this is my first attempt at writing for Bleach, but I think I did a good job, not to toot my own horn. So yeah. Thanks to Cat With The Hat for getting me into Bleach, and encouraging me to write.**

**Iggy- I want a story with me in it!**

**Yoda- Come, your time will.**

**Me- Awesome, Yoda is, and I don't own any bleach characters.**

_**2 years ago**_

She stared lovingly at his motionless sleeping body. She wondered how he could be so wonderful, so caring, but yet so stupid and oblivious. She had tried hard to show him, to tell him, but it was like she was invisible. It was almost comical, because she was sure everyone, but him, knew. She was sure that he was her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, but was she his princess? That thought was was so cheesy but strangely she felt it applied to her situation.

She gazed down at him one last time, taking in all of his lanky, tall figure, his peacefulness, and his hair as orange as hers. Orihime took him in for the last time and realized this would be the last time she would ever see him. This would be her only opportunity to let him know how she felt. But how?

She immediately leaned down to kiss him, because it was her first instinct, but remembered Ulquiorra's words, just before their lips made contact, and pulled back. This must be her invisible goodbye. Would he understand her reasons? She hoped so. And just as silently as she came, she left.

_**2 years later**_

Orihime walked down the street after school, half listening to Tatsuki rant about the school's policy on fighting on school grounds. She was daydreaming, as usual not paying any attention to anything around her. What was Rukia doing in the Soul Society right now? Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar deep voice. "Hey Orihime, Tatsuki," said Chad.

She liked Chad well enough. He was really good friends which Ichigo and he loved small cute things. He was extremely kind and a little good looking, but not her type. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, Chad?" she responded. " I'll get straight to the point. I was kinda hoping you'd like to go on a date with me." he said bluntly. She started at him for a moment, then thought, well maybe it'd be fun? The least she could do would be to give him a chance. And maybe it would make Ichigo jealous. Or something like that.

"Um, sure, what did you have in mind Chad?"

"Well I was thinking..."

Orihime was sitting at a table in a restaurant waiting for Chad to come back from the bathroom. She was trying not to stare for the billionth time at the man sitting not in the booth with her. But across from her, in the booth next to her. She had forgotten that this was Ichigo's family's favorite restaurant. The date with Chad, had been really awkward. Super awkward. Especially since every now and then, she'd catch Ichigo's eyes, and she couldn't help but hold his gaze across the table until she remembered she was supposed to respond to what Chad said.

Orihime had been so determined before the date. She had been determined to give up on her love for Ichigo and give Chad a chance. Afterall Chad was interested in her and he was nice and a good guy. He was a bit on the boring and maybe even creepy side but her was a good guy. And Ichigo hadn't shown any intrest in her at all. It was like she almost didn't exist. So why couldn't she get Ichigo out of her mind? He was always there and Orihime was always comparing him to other guys. She had been thinking about how different Chad was from Ichigo the entire time.

But Orihime was determined to give Chad another chance.

Just then he returned from the bathroom.

"Sorry about that, Orihime, what were we talking about?" said Chad apologetically.

"It's fine, I kinda want to dance though,"said Orihime, pointing to the dancing couples on the other side of the restaurant.

"Sure, I guess." said Chad. It was casual things like that that bugged Orihime. Like he didn't care at all. Ichigo cared about everything he did, and that was something Orihime loved about him... But she was here to be with Chad tonight. Not Ichigo.

She was still curious though and as Chad was leading her to the other side of the room she glanced around to see Ichigo. She didn't see him at his table but instead saw him on the dance floor, dancing sweetly with his little sisters.

After a little while of dancing with Chad, Orihime realized one thing. Chad was an awful dancer.

Once they put on another slow song she decided to give him a break. "Go finish your food, I'll stay for the next few fast songs too, ok? said Orihime.

A very releaved look came over his face, as he walked back to their table. Orihime was walking to a nearby chair to sit out the slow song when the persons she least expected approached her. "Hey, wanna dance?" said Ichigo. He looked a bit embarrassed but only a little. As she was looking at him he said, "My sisters said your date abandoned you." he said, as an excuse.

"Well he didn't abandon me he's just taking a break, and I'm not sure he'd like it if I danced with someone else." Orihime said, looking for excuses. She didn't want to be tempted by being so close to him, because she'd be tempted by that strong chest, the lanky arms wrapped around her, his eyes sparkling. She mentally shook her head. She was so naive sometimes. That would never happen. Because he'd have to love her. And he barelly knew she existed anyway.

"It's just one dance," he said, unknowingly pleading her with his eyes.

Orihime could not resist those eyes.

"Well I guess if it's just one dance." she said begrudgingly. But inside she was screaming for joy. Why oh why was she killing herself like this?

Orihime took Ichigo's hand as he guided her gently across the dance floor. Ichigo didn't really know what had come over him. It was just that, when he saw Chad clumsily taking Orihime into his arms, it made Ichigo want to punch Chad in the face. Which was awful because Chad was one of his closest friends. And he had no reason to be jealous of Chad, because Orihime didn't love him. Even though he'd loved her all these years she didn't return the feelings and he had come to the very painful conclusion that he just needed to move on.

So why was Ichigo now guiding Orihime across the dance floor and pullling her into his arms. Ichigo thought about how soft she was, and how much he wanted to protect her from all the world's danger. He was stunned by the rush of desire that came over him when he put his hand on her back and drew her closer. But he couldn't. Ichigo had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. Why was he thinking like this? She was even on a date with someone else. She obviously didn't care about him.

Ichigo was struggling with until he realized Orihime could visibly tell that he was distracted.

"Sorry, just a bit preoccupied," Ichigo said without thinking.

"What, am I not interesting enough for you?" Orihime said teasingly.

"No it's not that at all." If anything she was much too interesting, Ichigo thought. She was so beautiful, and her strange powers very much suited her. She was lovely, spinning around the dance floor, almost gliding. He spun her around and then pulled her in close for the slower part of the song. Ichigo swore he could feel her heart beating on his chest. She was so fragile, but strong in her own way. She was soft, so soft. He couldn't help himself.

Ichigo raised Orihime's chin gently with his hand, and leaned in to kiss her. She responded well for a few moments and those moments were pure bliss, but then she seemed to breathe, and in that breath she gulped in reality and broke away. She looked Ichigo in the eyes for a moment. He could see the panic in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that would only screw things up more. He really messed up, and he didn't know if she'd ever love him now.

As Orihime kissed Ichigo she realized that he was really kissing her, even though a few moments ago she had been sure he didn't care about her at all. Was it out of pity from Chad abandoning her, like the dance? Or maybe, he... She couldn't think like that. She became so overwhelmed, so she ran.

**R&R!**

**Iggy- That was ok I guess. But you should put me in the story. That would make it even more amazing.**

**Me- You think it's amazing! AWWWWW!**

**Iggy- (facepalm) Not what I meant.**

**Kon- This story had better have me in it. That would complete the awesomeness.**

**Me- KOOOOOOOOON!**

**Tell me in the reviews which bleach characters I should write in. Love to my graduating class of 2012. I love you guys!**


End file.
